Orange
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU Shirosaki has always hated the color white, especially in the hospital, but when he gets a new doctor assigned to him, perhaps his way of thinking switches, particularly when mixed in with the hue of orange.


**Title: Orange**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Pairing:** HichiIchi

**Rating: **M (for smut and fluff)

**Summary**: AU Shirosaki has always hated the color white, especially in the hospital, but when he gets a new doctor assigned to him, perhaps his way of thinking switches, particularly when mixed with the hue of orange.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

I wanted to do an AU for once and here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

If there was one thing Shirosaki hated the most, that was a hospital. It was too white, almost blinding with no color at all even the people there were all dressed in that disgusting hue. Then there was the smell to take in too, the nauseating odor of chemicals and detergent. He hated that too, everyone here in and out of the building smelled the awful scent and it drove him crazy with it. Not to mention the aroma of the old that radiated from those dying bastards that used to sleep next door to him. And he hated the wails and tears of family members that came by to visit loved ones, they were annoying, all of them.

He didn't have anyone to cry for him, his parents had abandoned him long ago, just sending money in for the medical bills and other things as long as he was kept away from the house. Shirosaki sneered at anyone that got on his nerves, telling them to shut their mouths, bitching about this and that. He had even hit one once and because of that, he had been moved to a single room, discarded by everyone else. That suited him just fine, he didn't like them anyway and he was left in silence.

But he still didn't want to be here, not at all and yet, here he is, stuck in a hospital bed with no way out. The white sheets, the white room, the white doctors and nurses that came in and out of his place, all of it were the same. It was all white and bland; there was no flavor to this horrible area even the food tasted like that. That was also why he hated himself (to an extent); he was white too, just like them but his was taken to the extremes. He was an albino, white skinned and haired, pure like the snow. This body of his was also a pain, always feeling weak like something was holding him down and he abhorred that sensation. Gripping the bed sheets, his black fingernails dug into it, controlling the anger he had bottled up. He didn't want to come back here to this rotten place. Why did he have to faint in the middle of a street? Shirosaki punched the cushion angrily, fisting up his hand, staring at his fingers. He would have been happy if it had happened in his house, there he could conceal his condition. Damn his body and its inconvenience.

"Shirosaki?" A voice called out to him.

"What?!" He snapped, not once glancing up from his hands to look at the person. He closed his golden eyes, unwilling to see; it was probably another one of those doctors. There had been so many of them, hired to watch over him and yet they have all quitted, saying that they were unable to cop with his behavior. He had most likely gone through over a hundred of them with no trouble. This one was probably no different then the rest.

The man beside him huffed in irritation, growling. "At least that's a start. Anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I'll be your new doctor starting today."

Shirosaki gazed up, finally getting himself to see who his new doctor was and gawked. His golden pools widened, all he could see was the color orange. _That was it._ He blinked, twisting back; perhaps he was seeing things, a measly illusion and to assure that everything was right, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Yeah, he was only imagining things, there was no way a doctor could have orange hair and eyes. He paused at the thought and scolded. 'Jus' like I can't have eyes like mine.'

A hand tapped gently on his shoulder, it was warm and comforting, a nice feeling compared to the others he had gotten. Shirosaki felt himself freeze, jerking himself away from his thoughts. Ichigo leaned down, examining over his patient carefully. "You alright? You didn't get anything stuck in your eyes, did you?" The orange haired man sat down on the bed side, facing the albino with a concern expression. "Here let me see." He reached over, taking Shirosaki's head into his hands, staring straight into the eyes. The albino felt his cheeks burn at the touch and instantly retracted back but the grip held firmly on his face.

Once he regained his composure, the burning sensation gone, he examined his doctor with a stern gaze. So his new doctor had orange hair, big deal. At least it was something different than the color white. He was glad for that. "Naw, that's none of yer business, Ichi." He shoved the hands off and 'humped', twisting his head away. He glanced out the window that was next to his bed. There was no scenery out there, just a grey plain-looking building with no windows or anything. He had been stuck facing another structure, oh how _entertaining_.

"Ichi? My name is Ichigo." The orange haired man's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, if there was one thing he disliked, that was nicknames. He didn't seem offended by the swatted hand; he had, after all, read the reports on _this_ one. The guy seemed interesting to say in the least though everyone else thought he, Ichigo Kurosaki, was crazy for taking this case and patient. He just shrugged and took the file, moving on.

Shirosaki smirked, feeling the man's infuriation at being called by that ridiculous little nickname and pushed it. "It's Ichi from now on. Ya can call me, Shiro, short for Shirosaki." The albino raised his thumb, pointing it at his chest. His smirk widened, that extensive grin of his he used to scare off people. No one liked it when he grinned, it always made him look as if he was either crazy or was thinking up of something evil. Shirosaki knew it was both but most people just viewed him as some fanatical bastard, which suited him jut fine.

A snort came from the other; the grin did nothing to him. "Hell no! You're Shirosaki and that's it." He lifted up the billboard that was in his hand to his lap, examining over the contents. The albino observed the man and watched the orange pools widen slightly upon something. They gazed up into his black and golden ones. "Wow, you're older than me by a year, not much in the age difference." The eyes went back down, going over the list while Shirosaki kept his on the doctor. Ichigo was dressed in the usual white garbs but his hair was what really made him stand out. Bright orange. That was something new. How the guy managed to pass school with that color was beyond him. Shirosaki snickered to himself, perhaps this one will be different then the rest of those bull-headed ones.

* * *

"Hey, Ichi!" Shirosaki greeted the doctor, the moment he walked into the room, waving his white hand. He seemed happy at the man's appearance, maybe it was the color, yeah, that's it, it _had_ to be the color.

Ichigo grunted, shaking his head, carrying something in his pocket. Over time since he had worked here, he had gotten used to Shirosaki's antics and was no longer bothered by it but, of course, that didn't mean he _liked_ it. He sauntered over to the bed and sat down, he was a little livid than usual, the albino noted that. It was like a demonic aura was radiating off of the other and that sent a shiver down his spine. It was rare for Shirosaki to feel something along the lines of fear but Ichigo had no problems with giving the albino that impression. "You refused to take your medication this afternoon, didn't you?" The doctor twisted his body, yanking out an orange bottle, shaking it side to side. The pills within it jiggling at the movement.

The albino shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. "So what if I did?"

The orange head grumbled something under his breath, taking a bottle of water that was on the bed side and dropped one of the pills into his hand. Shirosaki stared at it then eyed Ichigo closely as if trying to fight back on taking the repulsive capsule. He hated taking the medicine they gave him but after his constant refusals, though, they stopped bothering him about it. They found no need to take care of a patient that wasn't making things easy. This one, however, was the first that was actually _trying_ to make him take it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, glowering down on the albino. "Take it. **Now**." His voice held more force in it than before and he outstretched his hands that held the items. Shirosaki glanced at it then back up at Ichigo's serious face again. He was cute; he'll admit that, much better looking than the others he had gotten. Most of them were old men, people that were against disobedient brats like him. Shirosaki huffed in defeat; he wasn't going to get past this one that easily. Snatching the medicine, he gulped it down with a single swoosh of water and twitched in displeasure. The liquid in the bottle went down and then stopped as he pulled it away from his lips.

He let out a sigh, releasing his breath. "There happy?"

"Very." Ichigo grumbled, putting the medicine bottle back into his pocket and leaned back on the bed. Shirosaki smiled to himself, he had figured something out, something beneficial.

* * *

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" Ichigo cried out, stomping into the room. He frowned upon the sight, there sat Shirosaki, still stuck in bed with a plate of food uneaten and untouched. The albino had refused to eat and seemed to be enjoying Ichigo's reactions. The doctor felt his right eye twitch, sauntering over to the side. He slumped down on the bed, glaring coldly at his patient. The older man was grinning in triumph, he had learned that doing things the doctor didn't like always make Ichigo come to him and he was liking every moment of it.

Ichigo reached over to the food, grasping the spoon, scooping up a serving of whatever that blob was (it looked like applesauce to him) and raised it up. He glimpsed at the appearance of the food, he didn't blame Shirosaki for not eating it but the guy seriously needed his nutrition. Placing a hand underneath it just incase some of the liquid decided to fall, he growled at the other.

"Now eat it or I'm going to stuff this down your throat." Ichigo growled, putting the utensil close to the albino's lips. The patient recoiled a bit, not liking the idea of eating it but another thought came in replacing it, he was going to be _fed_. This was the first doctor he had gotten that actually cared about his health. Actually everything about this man was the first to him. Shirosaki's grin widened and complied, opening his mouth. He watched the orange haired man snort, pulling the spoon back once the lips clamped down on the metal. They did this for a while, Ichigo calming himself down to a mere huff. He sighed. "I feel like I'm dealing with a baby."

Shirosaki snickered after swallowing the last bite. "Is that so?" He scooted closer, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and leaned onto Ichigo's shoulder. The younger man didn't bother moving, his eyes glancing down at the white haired one. Shirosaki nuzzled into the neck, his hands on the arms, clutching it dearly. "At least it's me, right?"

Ichigo wiggled his nose, tossing the spoon onto the empty tray. The food was all gone, that was a good sign. "No, it's more like you're the only one that would do such a thing." He didn't bother shoving the other off, feeling quite content where he was now. Reaching up, he patted the silky white hair and wondered how the guy could get it like that. It was quiet between the two, Ichigo not caring if this seemed a little _too_ close for a doctor and patient relationship.

Shirosaki just smiled happily, cuddling closer to the warmth. He breathed in the scent that radiated off of Ichigo and didn't gag like he would for anyone else. Ichigo had a completely different aroma on him, it smelled like strawberries and he loved it. It was something entirely new to him and he was tempted to lick the skin to find out if it was the same but didn't. He'd rather stay like this then to be kicked off.

* * *

Ichigo glanced down at the board, checking over the words that were printed on it. "Seems like you're getting better. _Actually_, you've made a drastic improvement since your last check up, which was about four mouths ago, right before I arrived." He stared at the sheets in awe; no one has ever been able make such an amazing improvement like this in _years_. It was surely something to record but, of course, no one wants to get near such a rude person.

Shirosaki smirked. "It must have been yer good looks an' charm." He did feel better, he no longer felt like something was holding him down and it was all because of Ichigo's compassion. He felt a million times better then ever before and he was really grateful for that. Ever since he had gotten Ichigo under his care, his health, as said by the doctor, had been improving rapidly. And because of that, Shirosaki didn't want to switch his doctor nor did he want to drive him away either so he kept his sniping remarks to a minimum. Well, most of the time.

A red burning came onto Ichigo's cheeks and he suddenly coughed, raising a hand up to his lips. "Stop that. You're embarrassing me." He twisted slightly to the side, unable to look directly at his patient.

"Aw, isn't tha' cute! You're blushing!" Shirosaki regretted those few words as he was met with a punch in the face. His back slammed against the bed's frame, head bumping the wall behind. He cradled his aching jaw in pain and stared at his doctor in shock. No one had ever dared to lay a finger on him, he had that natural look of a rampant person that was willing to kill anyone that got in his way and yet, this person just kept surprising him. Shirosaki pouted, puffing his checks. "Ow, tha' hurts, ya bastard! What was tha' for?!"

Ichigo's fist was a little red as he was shaking it roughly. He was pissed, it was obvious. "It's for calling me 'cute'!"

"Y'know, I could get ya back for this, right?" Shirosaki leered, leaning his face in. It was against the law to hit a sick patient and sadly, Shirosaki fit into that bill. "You could get fired."

The doctor just huffed in aggravation and placed his hands on his thighs, not affected by the threat. "You bet! The people here know _all_ about your stubborn, rude behavior. I think they'll let it slide for this once. Plus, you don't seem like the type that tattles."

"Psh." The albino grumbled, still holding his bruising face.

The orange haired man strolled over to the side and sat down on the bed. He sighed in defeat, examining over the wound he had given to the other. "Here let me see it." He tried to touch the bump he had given but his hands were slapped away. Ichigo glared coldly and impatiently at the person. "Hey! I'm trying to help you here."

"If ya want ta do anythin', you'll have ta lick th' bruise ya gave me away." Shirosaki mumbled teasingly, pointing at his still aching jaw. The doctor squeezed his fists tightly, ready to punch the albino again, this time harder if he hadn't been holding back. Instead, Ichigo stood up, storming off, yelling along the lines of "Bastard" and "Pervert". As he slammed the door to the room, the walls rattled at the force, some of the pictures threatening to fall off.

Shirosaki laughed. "He's _so_ cute!" Right afterwards, he started feeling the after effects of moving his mouth. "Ow, ow, ow!" He groaned at the throbbing, leaning over into his lap.

* * *

"Yo, Ichi…_what th' hell_?!" Shirosaki gawked as the orange haired man entered the room. He wasn't in his usual white doctor clothes; instead he was dressed causally almost like a regular person from outside the building. But there was a problem; a doctor wasn't allowed to wear those types of clothing unless he had been…Shirosaki felt dread fill his mind. "Don't tell me you've been fired!"

"Nah, that's not it." Ichigo went to the bed side, staring down at his patient. "My work clothes got dirty, apparently one of the new employees bumped into me with a cup of juice. I didn't have a spare coat so my superiors said it was okay."

Shirosaki took the information in and exhaled his breath which he hadn't known he was holding in then gazed up and down the doctor. He gave a thumbs up with a lustful smirk, his expression doing an one-eighty. "Well then, tell tha' person thanks."

"Huh?" The doctor was confused, why should he be happy about something like that? Shaking his head, he pushed the thought back, staring at his patient curiously.

"Now I don't have ta see tha' bland white suit on ya for a while."

Ichigo snickered, understanding now. "Is that so?" He reached over rubbing the shoulder with one hand, massaging it. Shirosaki tensed at the feeling then softened up. It felt pleasant and he almost purred but Ichigo stopped before that could happen and leaned back, paperwork under the arm. Shirosaki grumbled at the sudden impede but said nothing on it. He patted the bed, the same place Ichigo always sat in, waiting for the orange haired man to take the hint. Shirosaki refused to have anyone else take that spot, not even the nurses that came in regularly, he barked at anyone that dared to. The doctor scoffed but complied, settling down only to get himself jumped by the other. Ichigo let out a startled yelp, the arms draping over his shoulders but relaxed soon after, seeing that no harm was being done. Shirosaki scouted closer, using the doctor as a teddy bear, squeezing tightly.

"This is much better." He snuggled into the clothes happily; it was warm, just as he liked it. Ichigo stared down at the albino and sighed, remaining still for the guy to rest on. "Ya should wear casual clothes more often, it looks way better than tha' white coat."

"Sorry that request is denied." Ichigo stated, reaching up to draw the other in closer. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, yet he couldn't find himself the nerve to do so. He liked the sensation he got whenever the albino was nearby. He felt as if the world had gotten brighter even if it was just for a few minutes. Gazing down at the now sleeping patient, he groaned, what had he gotten himself into? He let out a small smile and remained in his spot, letting Shirosaki nap on him.

* * *

Shirosaki groaned, he was at home at long last but wasn't happy about that. He had wanted to spend more time with his doctor, Ichigo, and now that he was back here, that wasn't possible anymore. Maybe he should fake being sick just to get back? 'Naw, they'd figure it out easily.'

He stood up from his living room couch, apparently there was nothing good on TV (not that there ever was), just flicking through channels until something decent came on, which was rare in the albino's case. Heading to the kitchen for something to drink, he heard the door bell ring and paused in his steps. His ears picked it up and for a second thought it was just the TV. After all who wanted to see him of all people? No one wanted to see a sickly person with creepy ass eyes like his. Plus he scared all his neighbors, no one really liked him that much and he didn't really have any friends, most had moved away. So yes, he was alone and so that left the question, who would visit him? The bell came again and Shirosaki huffed, turning. 'Jus' who could it be?'

Heading through the hallway, his fingers grasped the door knob, swinging it open with a creak. His golden pools widened upon seeing the visitor. If there was one person he had never thought of seeing on his door step, that person was right there.

"Hey, Shirosaki." Ichigo waved a hand and then stopped, observing the albino's reaction to his appearance. He smirked, leaning over, hands on his hips. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

The closeness of their faces was almost breathtaking for the older man. Shirosaki could feel the other's breathing on him and was almost tempted to do it right there and now. He scoffed, calming his beating heart and pulled back. His eyes stared up at the sky, was God playing with him? There was no way Ichigo Kurosaki could be standing before him. It was a dream, just a dream or maybe an illusion too. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, nope, the man was still there, now looking at him suspiciously and with one eyebrow raised. The golden pools went back to the sky, glaring at it coldly. God was mocking him and he didn't like being mocked. He turned his attention back to the doctor, who was staring harder with the other eyebrow raised, hand put away. Shirosaki sighed, shoulders slumping and then tried to act normal, well, as normal as he could get. His eyes caught notice of something in Ichigo's other hand.

The doctor smiled at the curious eyes that were prying at him, forgetting about the event before, and raised the bag up. "Hungry?"

Shirosaki smirked, glancing back at the clock that was hanging in the hallway. It was 12:30, he had forgotten to eat, how fortunate for him. Twisting back, he smiled, stepping to the side. Yeah, he was starving, so what? Food was always welcomed into his house. "Lucky you, I haven't eaten yet."

"Would have called you but didn't bring my cell today." Ichigo yanked his shoes off, still holding the plastic bag with one hand and followed Shirosaki when the albino closed the door and entered the living room. His orange pools glanced around the area, taking everything in. "Got a nice place here."

"I may be sick most of th' time but at least I landed myself with a good job tha' allows me ta work at home or on a laptop plus my good-for-nothing parents pay for th' medical bills. I bet bein' a doctor is th' same way, rich, right?" Shirosaki pointed to the table in the room, where the TV was still chattering off. It had gotten to the news, sprouting about some crime/murder that was over 60 miles away from their location. Why were people saying such nonsense that wouldn't bother him? He didn't know nor care about it. If anyone tried to break into _his_ house, there'd be hell to pay, serious hell.

"Yeah, that's true, we do get quite a lot." Ichigo settled the food down on the table, Shirosaki heading back to his previous destination for some water and maybe to get Ichigo something to drink as well. As he came back around, he noticed something strange about the way Ichigo was sitting. He was on the ground, who does that these days?

"I have a couch, y'know. There's no need ta sit on th' floor." Shirosaki sat down on the sofa next to the doctor, who was still below, placing the two glasses on the table. Shirosaki wiggled his nose then slumped down to the floor to join the other, folding his legs. He didn't know why the other was staying there and wanted to ask.

"I hate sitting on the couch, habit of mine by now, I guess." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, finishing up with the unpacking. It was mostly noodles and rice with some chicken and vegetables; it was a _whole_ _lot_ better than any of the hospitals could serve. "Don't complain on the cooking, I was the one who made it."

"Wasn't plannin' to." Shirosaki glanced at the food; all of it looked delicious. "Did ya really make this all by yerself?"

"Yep, by hand too. I live alone so I have to cook, can't eat take out everyday."

As Ichigo reached over the numerous items that were laid out, his fingers brushed up against one of the lids, getting some of the sauce on them. "Ops." He drew them back, his other hand reaching out to grab a napkin. But before he managed to wipe it off, Shirosaki snatched the hand away in his firm grasp. Ichigo felt himself yanked roughly to the side, towards the albino. "Wha-?"

Shirosaki's golden pools stared harshly at the doctor, silencing him. There was a lustful glint in the eyes and he leaned forward, shoving the doctor back. Ichigo landed on the carpeted floor with an 'oaf', his arms spread out and felt Shirosaki crawled up his body, resting at his waist. The albino took the hand that still had the liquid on it and licked it. His tongue running over the flesh enthusiastically, taking anything that was there. He could taste the flavor and gulped it up without any hesitation, watching Ichigo carefully. The orange haired man hadn't made a move and stared at the albino in shock. After licking the stuff completely off, he inserted the finger back into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily, his tongue dancing wildly on the digit. Ichigo twisted and closed his eyes, almost gasping out when he felt the tongue go in-between the fingers.

He let out a gasp. "S-Shirosaki, what are you dong?!"

The albino paused for a moment, licking his lips licentiously. "What do ya _think_ I'm doin'?"

Ichigo grumbled, the lower portion of his body growing hot not only from Shirosaki's warmth but also from the actions as well. "Listen to me, I'm your doctor, you're my patient. We can't have a relationship like this, I'll get fired."

"Doubt it. They won't care and if they do, well, say tha' we've known each other long beforehand but we jus' kept it a secret. Maybe that'll help explain why you wanted to become my new doctor in the first place. Only a mad man would." Shirosaki mumbled, moving onto the next finger when he thought the other was coated enough. "Ya want this too anyway, right? Don't try ta hide it either, I can tell jus' by lookin' at ya." Ichigo grunted in response, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a low moan. The albino stopped with the fingers, leaning over to capture the mouth. It was a bruising kiss and a little awkward but Shirosaki didn't mind, grinding their thighs together harder. He felt the body beneath him harden and two arms below him reach up into his hair, tugging him forward. The fingers tangled into the white hair, Ichigo wasn't fighting back instead he was giving the same ferocity back. This surprised the albino a little and it filled him with excitement. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, Shirosaki winning and pressed deeper into the inner cave. A low groan came from Ichigo and the albino drew back for breath. He licked his lips, staring down at his doctor who was flustered and breathing roughly. The orange hair was scattered among the floor, his hands all tangled up in the white locks. He felt his cheeks burning brightly and his groin throbbing uncomfortably for a release.

Shirosaki leaned back over, his lips at the right ear. He licked it and then at the lob, making the man underneath him shiver and gasp out. "Do ya want ta take this ta th' bedroom or we can do it right here, right now."

Ichigo gulped, his arms wrapped around the white haired man, holding the other down. He tried to get his thoughts together and managed to say. "What about the food?"

The older man smirked, letting out a chuckle. "We can eat it later for dinner." He brought his tongue down the neck, nibbling delightfully on the flesh.

Ichigo moaned, bringing his head to the side to allow the other better access. "Ugh, I'm so going to get fired after this." His orange pools gazed up at the albino and sighed in defeat. It was now or never and his feelings for the other man wasn't helping. "Alright, you win, the bedroom, it is."

Shirosaki heaved back with a smile, getting himself off of Ichigo and lifted the younger man up into his arms in a bridal style. Ichigo let out a muffled cry, struggling in the grasp. He was about to scowl the other when the lips were crushed again, drowning him into another sea of pleasure. His struggles died down and stopped, his arms wrapping around the neck, pressing their hips together. He felt himself being carried across the room and into another, dropped carefully on the bed. His hair was dispersed on the pillow, his clothes all ruffled up. Shirosaki stared lustfully at his prey, running his tongue over the lips. His cold fingers brushed across Ichigo's shirt, taking it off along with his own and tossed it on the floor. He sat on the waist, rubbing their groins together, Ichigo's breath hitched, arching back. The albino did it a few more times at an uneven beat.

"Do ya want me ta go all th' way? Or wait?" Shirosaki licked a nipple while the hand reached down to the pants while scratching tenderly across the skin.

Ichigo gasped, digging his fingers into the sheets. "D-Do what you want, I don't care." He almost cried out when Shirosaki fondled with the budge in his pants.

The older man chuckled evilly, unzipping the pants, the sound filling the quiet room. He leaned over, planting a kiss on the neck and grinned, his breathes whipping against the flesh. "You're gonna like this, Ichi."

"I _better_."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Shirosaki grinned, ripping the pants off along with the boxers. His fingers swept along the flesh, one gripping the doctor's cock while the other teased a nipple, pinching it mischievously. Ichigo twitched, rising up his legs as pleasure coursed through him, feeling the hand massage him below. He bit his lips to conceal the moans inside, tilting his head to the side. The coolness of the pillow against his cheek felt pleasant and his hands gripped the sheets harder. The silkiness went in-between his fingers and tried to concentrate on that then what was happening all around. Shirosaki leaned over, kissing up the chest, pumping the groin at the same time and even let his tongue dance around a nipple. He bit gently on the other one before going back up to the neck. His red lips darted over it, more kisses and caresses by the tongue along the way. An idea came into his mind and raised his fingers to Ichigo's lips with a grin. They pressed down on the flesh part, plucking it a little and commanded. "Suck them."

The doctor hesitated, glaring at the albino but complied, opening his mouth up. He lapped each one with his saliva and when Shirosaki felt that they were virtuous enough, he retracted them back. His other hand was still pumping Ichigo, making the younger man squirm but he wasn't going as fast as he wanted to since he was savoring the fun, which was more enjoyable. He wanted to hear all of the noises the doctor would make, withering underneath him. Suddenly he put a single digit into the hole, Ichigo jolted, his insides instantly clenching down on the intruder. He let out a loud cry, the grip on the sheets tightening. His fingers were beginning to turn white like the albino's skin; they even started digging into the palms of his hands through the layer. Shirosaki shifted the finger around, earning gasps and observed as the other claw harder. He soon added the second one; Ichigo did the same to that one too, clasping on it. The orange haired man twisted around in the bed, it was uncomfortable to have something inside, having never experienced it before and yet, it felt great.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out when the third entered at last, raising up an arm to cover his forehead and face. His eyes were squeezed shut, legs spread apart. His breathes were heavy and fast, the chest moving up and down, trying to regulate his pants. Then the digits shifted, widening the entrance, pushing it side to side in scissor-like movements. Ichigo shrieked out, unable to resist the feeling of bliss that was growing and muttered out loud without realizing. "M-More."

"Ya like?" Shirosaki teased, pulling the finger in and out of the hole repeatedly.

Ichigo almost screamed out at the satisfaction, piercing down roughly and painfully on his lips but managed to whisper out a small "yes". The three continued their work until Shirosaki thought that the hole was adequately stretched out. Ichigo let out a whimper when the digits pulled out all the way and shifted his legs, relaxing. He let out a heavy exhale, opening back his eyes, the orange pools staring full of desire at the golden ones. Sweat tinkled down his forehead and the coldness of the room made him shiver. The albino had taken off his clothes during that time, completing the pile on the floor and leaned forward, capturing the lips, the tongues intertwining together heatedly. Each body was searching for warmth from the other and the doctor extended his arms up again, wrapping them around the neck, dragging the other closer. They broke off from the kiss, their faces extremely close, Ichigo staring up at the eyes cloudily.

Shirosaki pushed himself forward a few more inches, his hot breath tickling down Ichigo's cheeks. "This might hurt a little."

Ichigo snorted. "And when did that ever stop you?" He heard the other chuckle, the vibrations of the laugher could he felt on his bones. Suddenly, he felt something enter his pelvis, something larger then the three fingers combined, stretching him far beyond his max. He let out a startled cry which was muffled by the other. The kiss was comforting and he tried to respond back to it instead on the pain below. Shirosaki was slowly creeping inside; ache and raw ecstasy was temporally filling Ichigo's senses. He arched his back in response, sealing his eyes shut. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, dripping down the sides, wetting the pillow. His skin glowed with the fluids, glittering in the light that seeped through the window. Shirosaki leaned further in; his face pressed against the other's, their foreheads touching and began licking up the tears. He could taste the salty goodness on his buds, calming the pain that was wrecking his partner. Ichigo could feel the warmth of the tongue go over this cheeks and it felt wonderful.

Once Shirosaki was all the way in, he paused for a moment to let the other get used to the feeling. He felt the insides compress down on his cock and groaned, his shoulders shuttering. Not long after, he retracted out a little way before thrusting back in. It started at a slow beat, quickly pacing faster. Pain was far away in Ichigo's mind replaced with large amounts of pleasure that filled the void and cried out in rapture, wanting more. The tempo grew faster and a bright white light covered his vision with his fingers digging into the skin. The albino winced at the pain in his back but ignore it, focusing on making the other writhe beneath him.

"Shiro…saki." Ichigo muttered between his moans, trying to control his words. He yanked the other down to his ear, trying to clear his mind but that seemed impossible. "F-For a sick person…y-you sure know." He felt the groin go up against his prostate and almost screamed but concentrated, placing it into words. "What you're doing."

Shirosaki snickered, pressing harder, earning a loud groan and gasp. "I may be sick but that never holds me down." He winced at the sudden contrast inside. "Damn,…you're…so tight."

"Nngh…!" The pace was quickening and started going out of rhythm but that didn't seem to matter. Each thrust was followed with a moan and Shirosaki loved the sounds that were escaping from Ichigo's red lips. It was like music to his ears, the blood that ran through his veins heating up to extreme levels. Ichigo, no longer able to think about anything else but the pleasure he was receiving, was at his limit. "Ah!"

He closed his eyes again, his grip on Shirosaki tightening. He was coming to his end, to his max. A blinding brightness clouded his eyes and he sprayed across his stomach and the other, arching his back, letting out one last scream. Shirosaki came soon after, the tightening of the insides clenching down on him. He released, riding out his organism out a little longer before collapsing on top of Ichigo. The albino took a deep breath and exhaled, crawling up the other body a bit and lifted onto his elbows. He stared down at the still huffing doctor that was out of breath and snickered weakly. When Ichigo managed to regain back his mind, he met the golden eyes with a smile. He nudged at one of the two arms with his elbow roughly, making Shirosaki wobble in the grip.

He collapsed again, unable to hold himself up and lay down beside the orange haired man. He wrapped his arms around the waist, dragging the other closer and buried his face into the locks. The strawberry scent was still there even when covered with sweat and closed his eyes. Ichigo sighed, unwilling to move from his spot and felt the breath on his cheeks and neck. "You're an idiot, Shiro." And allowed sleep take him in.

* * *

Shirosaki groaned, sitting up from the bed, he was still tired. His lower portion of his body was still aching a bit and yawned, stretching his arms outward. His golden pools glanced over the side, expecting to see Ichigo but didn't. The bedside was empty and cold and he patted it to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Glancing around the room, he noticed that his clothes were neatly folded on the nightstand, no longer on the floor. His stomach growled loudly and he grumbled, sliding his feet off the bed. It was morning now and he had skipped both lunch and dinner, sleeping straight through the night and now he was slightly regretting not eating. He felt his stomach snarl again as if complaining. Quickly getting dressed, he hurried out the door, his pools going to the living room. The table was clean, the food from before wasn't there and the smell of it was gone. His feet lead to the kitchen and peeked in, his eyes catching sight of something orange.

"Oh, you're up, Shiro." Ichigo announced, reaching up into the cabinet for another cup. "Hope you don't mind me raiding your kitchen. I didn't know want to wake you."

Shirosaki sighed in relief and sat down on a chair that was around the kitchen table. He leaned his head back on the frame, eyes closed, resting. He was still tied and wanted to head back to bed for some more plentiful rest. His nose could smell the rich scent of coffee; it was a lovely smell to him and welcoming. Opening his golden eyes back up, he stared at Ichigo, who was already dressed for the day. Immediately afterwards, he realized something as Ichigo was approaching with two cups of coffee. "Ya just called me 'Shiro'. Since when th' change of heart on calling me tha'? I thought ya hated nicknames."

"Since last night and I still do." Ichigo sat down beside the patient, sipping on the coffee, breathing in the warm fresh aroma. Shirosaki grinned, shaking his head and took a taste, the warmth of the liquid filling his cold insides. Ichigo swished the drink around in his hand, turning his attention to the albino. He noticed the saggy unmet style of appearance and shaked his head. "Well, you better go take a shower; I'll cook something up for breakfast."

"Alright, as ya _wish_." Shirosaki stood up when Ichigo did, wrapping his arms around the other's waist after placing the cup on the table. He rested his chin on the shoulder blade, nudging into it. Ichigo yelped at the sudden touch, almost dropping his drink. The arms on him tightened and his body was pressed roughly against the other, grinding their hips together. Ichigo groaned, feeling the hands going up and down his stomach. It didn't take long for him to regain his control and shoved Shirosaki away.

"Now stop that, take a shower first." He pushed the albino forcefully across the room, making the man skip a few steps to a stop. As Ichigo twisted back around, he felt a hand squeeze his behind and jumped almost a foot into the air, having to shuffle his hands for the cup. He instantaneously slapped the offending hand and snarled at Shirosaki. The albino crackled, running away before Ichigo could scold him.

"At least ya have a nice ass!" He called out, slamming the bathroom door and heard the orange haired doctor try to yell something through it but was ignored with a chuckle.

He was beginning to like the color of orange and white together.

* * *

Lalala!! Oh my god this is too long. Not my longest but had to cut the point at 21 pages in a 10 font. I think my longest had to be 46 pages that took forever to type out and edit.

Anyway, review!! This is my first AU for this pairing. I think I'm getting used to writing the sex scenes. Now I got to go back to work for my 'Moonlight' and 'The Return' multi chapter fanfics. More work. Yay for me...wait that's not good!


End file.
